Late Night
by CSIlover123
Summary: First Fan Fic so please be nice R&R. One drunk Grissom and an less than impressed Sara.


Late Night.

What was that now his fifth but it didn't really matter though he didn't have anyone to to go back to his sad old townhose to worry about so he orderd another drink well actually another scotch on the rocks.

The bar wasn't that bad a smoky and dark which is probably a good thing that he couldn't see around the place but other than that they had some pritty good music on. By this time the bartender just gave him the whole bottle and told him to get out before they chucked him out so he grabbed the bottle and staggerd out the the door and on the lonley old street _know were do i go _he thought.

Just then he had an excellent thought so he took his phone out carefully without dropping it and pressed speed dial 1. One ring. Two rings.

"Sidle."

With a bit of a slurr he got out "hi shara shidlle"

"Your drunk arn't you ... so why are you calling me?" saying that she was a little annoyed was an understatment she was furious that he only called because he was drunk. _what a barstard _she thought. But ever the less listend anyway.

"I am in a little tinsy wincy bit of trouble would you be able to come and pick me up pleasse" he said in a pleading voice but equally drunk.

"Where are you then Grissom?" she couldn't just leave him there with no way of getting back but then again he could just phone a taxi or someone _but he asked me _she thought.

"Outside a bar."

"I now that much but what bar?!!"

"Mmm ... the Red Knight i think."

"Yeah i know where that is I'll be there in about 5 mins okay bye, bye." then she hung

up not even waiting for a bye.

"Okay bye ... I love you." but it was little too late god how he hated that word LATE he alwayed likes to be on time _but when it comes to Sara I just don't now what the time is _he chuckled to himself for having thought of that. So there he was trying very hard to put his phone in his inside pocket of his jacket.

Five minutes later sitting against the wall with now only a quart full of Scotch that he had definatly carried on drinking it was a suprise that he hadn't passed out yet with the amout he had drunk.

Sara was walking down the street then she passed the old bar with the old neon lights flashing and saw Griss sitting on the ground with bottle in hand and also still drinking it _he looks soo cute _she thought but could tell he'd been at the bar for a while because he still had on his work clothes however she walked up to him then he looked up at her with a big boyish grin on his face then bent down and took the bottle of him before he passed out and she wasn't carrying him.

"Hello beautiful wheres my kissss" he puckerd up but all he got was the wind in his face.

"Cut the crap Grissom and get up this is the only night off in three weeks and i'd like to spend it in bed so if you don't mind can you get up now." she was getting a bit annoyed with this know and to add to it he kept on staring at her like she was some sort of candy.

"Can you help me up please my knees hurt?" he said with his hand in the air.

"Sure." she grabbed his hand and pulled him up on to his shaky legs he grabbed the wall but only for a slit second because his sneaky lttle plan went into action.

In all but two seconds he was flush agaist her while she had her back to the wall basically he had her pinned to the wall while this was going on he went straight for the neck like the preditor with its prey.

Sara let him until she realised that he would regret it the pushed him away and said to him "we can't." He just stood there looking at her and said "why not."

"Because your drunk and you'll regret it in the morning and I will be heart briken thats why."

"Sorry. Well we better be going then." and waited for her to start walking to her car but she took him by the arm and helped him walk as he tried not to stagger.

"Your place yeah?" she said while looking out of the car window to see if there was any traffic as she was pulling out onto the main road.

"Guess so." that was all he said on the way back to his townhouse _God he is sulking and drunk._

Once she pulled up the townhouse she was actually impressed that she still knew were it was after all this time Sara got out of the car and took Grissoms arm again then walked him cautiously up the stairs to the front door.

"Well arn't you going to go in then." confused about why he was still waiting outside.

"Could you do me another favour and get my keys out of my pocket i nearly lost my phone back there and it would save me time too." there goes that word again time. Anyway plan b or two ... whatever it is i'm going to enjoy this.

"Ermm ... Which pockets." she answerd hesitantly.

"My back two pockets i'm not sure which back pocket though." then she reached both her long slender arms around his body and into his two back pockets...

...she felt around while Grissom had his arms slightly up in the air she kept felling but nothing she could tell he was coming closer so she did the only thing she could do back up when she felt her back on something hard which was of course the door she immediatly looked up at him and his face said it all.

"You just said that so that I could grab your ass didn't you Gil."

He breathed out unsteadily at the way she said his name.

"Well tell me were they are Gil." she said in a seductive voice that he had never herd on Sara before.

He quickly got them out of his jacket pocket then undid the door as he undid the door he started kissing her mouth in one big passionate kiss that he and her had wanted for so long all that pent up sexual tesion was realesed and wasn't coming back any time soon.

She heard him moan and thought that she didn't care less about what happens in the morning live for today this might not happen again withthat thought another one came fuck foreplay we've had over 6 years of it ineed him.

He was thinking along the same lines he herd a crash _thats on of my mugs gone who give a shit when they have a beautiful women here anyways._

Somehow they maneged to get to the bedroom with medium damage and with half there clothestorn off by one another Sara's legs hit the back of the bed and he had his arms either side of her head he lent down and said softly in to her ear "I love you Sara."

"I love you too Gil." and with that they took the rest of there clothing off and he pushed hard and deep within her walls and stayed there for a minute so that she could ajust to the size of him then he started pumping into her while she was maching his strokes.

"MM Harder Gil."

He kept the pace fast and he could feel her nearly there her walls were tightening and as he pushed in the deepest and hardest that he ad done she screamed in pleasure while he carried on pumping until he came with a loud moan then he rolled over and spooned her back while whispering sweet nothings in her ear they fell asleep together like that.

THE NEXT MORNING

As Grissom tried to move his arm it was stuck or wedged inbetween something and when he opened his eyes he couldn't have been happier with what was lying on his arm and very beautiful and very naked Sara Sidle.

She could feel something staring at her so she opened her eyes to blue crystels and she put on her famouse Sara Smile and he kissed it staight of her she didn't think this would happen in a millon years.

"Hello sleepy head."

"MMM hi you got a head ache."

"No actually I feel excellent." with a huge grin plasted on his face.

They both thought together _This is going to be great._

------------------------------------------------

Hope u all liked it its my first fic so please review.


End file.
